The Warbler
by EmOWrItErLuB
Summary: Kurt is punished for not being honest with Blaine. Set back in Dalton Academy times. Warning: Contains spanking, if you don't like it, don't read it.


Kurt Hummel strolled down the halls of Dalton Academy. He had his satchel full of books slung over his shoulder, weaving through the throng of teenage boys standing in the hallways. He had come to like Dalton a lot, the classes were harder but the people were nicer and of course his boyfriend attended here. Really the only downside was that they had to wear uniforms and he missed his friends at McKinley High.

He spotted Blaine, who was also walking through the crowd, making a beeline towards him. Kurt was taken aback by how pensive Blaine looked but he still put his hands out for his boyfriend to take them into his. Blaine did for a moment and squeezed them gently before he took one of his hands and started to pull him towards the dorms, not to their next class. Kurt was surprised by the action and while he was trying to avoid slamming into another student he opened his mouth and asked.

"Why are we going to the dorms? Did you forget something, hun?" Kurt inquired in a soft voice. Blaine turned a bit as he was tromping to their dorm.

"No, babe but we need to talk." He replied, his hazel eyes conveying more but Kurt couldn`t decpher what it was so he just bit his lip and tried to keep up with the shorter boy. He really hoped this wasn`t a prelude to a break-up. Kurt didn`t think he did anything wrong and Blaine didn`t show any signs of disinterest. In fact, usually Blaine seemed very interested in what kurt did and said. All of this just confused the boy as they finally entered their room. Blaine let go of Kurt`s hand and motioned with his for Kurt to sit down in his bed. Kurt plopped down, shrugging his satchel off, and leaning back on the palms of his hands. He took a moment to admire Blaine from this view. After all if this was a break-up, and the word sank down to the pit of his stomach with distaste, he might as well pay his last Adieu`s. This boy was probably one of the most handsome boys he had ever seen and he was all his, for now. Blaine`s curly brown hair slicked back, his expressive hazel yes, his blazer hugging just all the right places. He could melt Kurt`s heart with just one dapper little smile. Finally, Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and asked the million dollar question.

"Is everything all right, Blaine?" HE inquired, his brow furrowing in worry. Goodness, this boy was going to give him premature wrinkles, stressing him out like this. Kurt would have to moisturize double the time he usually did tonight. Blaine stared at him impassively for a moment before clearing his throat and replying, holding up Kurt`s report card.

"Why are you failing math, Kurt?" blaine asked, not forcefully but he waved the report card frantically in the air to prove his point. Oh, Kurt thought as he gulped a bit. He knew he shouldntve left it on the desk, but he had forgot to stow it away in his back-pack. He had told blaine that he was passing all of his classes, although his boyfriend had offered several times to help him through his subjects. He didn`t want Blaine to think he was dumb, but most of the Dalton classes were advanced and he had struggled and lied to Blaine about the difficulty. Kurt just sat there on his bed and for once he had nothing to say. "I thought you said you were making all A`s and B`s in your classes?" Blaine stated almost sternly with a piercing gaze that made Kurt look down at his lap, fiddling with his hands. "This could`nt have been a sudden thing. Its a 68%. You had to have lied to me." It took a while for Kurt to answer and even when he did it was a in a shameful mumble.

"It wasn`t a sudden thing. The class is too far advanced for me. I never wouldve taken Calc 1 if I had stayed at McKinley. It`s too hard for me." Kurt admitted, running his hands nervously through his hair. Blaine sighed and put his hands on his hips for a minute before kneeling in front of the bed where Kurt was. Kurt tried to shift back away from him but blaine grabbed his thighs kindly and pulled him closer. Then, blaine hooked a finger under Kurt`s chin lovingly and made him lift his head and look him in the eyes. The eye contact made kurt guiltily squirm, but it assured Blaine before he asked his next question.

"So you lied to me?" Kurt couldnt bear to see the hurt in Blaine`s eyes, so he shifted his away.

"Yes." Kurt replied, trying not to cry. He hated lying to Blaine, much less hurting him. It nearly tore his heart out. He had dissapointed Blaine.

"hey, love, look at me. I`m not mad." Blaine assured, his eyes full of care. Kurt reluctantly locked misty eyes with him again. "What did I say I would do if you lied to me again?" Kurt stiffened and his eyes got wider. He had forgotten about that. He tried to scoot away from Blaine again but this time his strong boyfriend picked him up, sat down on the previously occupied bed, and sat his guilty boyfriend on his lap. "I see you remember."

"Blaine, please." Kurt pleaded timidly. He may deserve what Blaine had promised but it didnt mean he was going to agree with it.

"No, no, Kurt, honey this is happening. Now answer my question. What did I promise?" Blaine hushed not unkindly. He was gentle with the boy he loved, he just needed to make sure Kurt was never going to lie to him again. Kurt lowered his head again, and squirmed on Blaine`s lap. Normally, he loved it when Blaine held him but this time it seemed kind of foreboding.

"You said you would spank me." Kurt admitted quietly. Looking nervously at Blaine, running a timid finger up and down his chest. Blaine caught his finger.

"I always keep my promises, Kurt." Blaine stated firmly. "Lets get this over with." He helped Kurt stand up and in between his thighs, and thats when Kurt began to freak out. This was the first time he had ever been spanked, but he knew it wasn`t going to pleasant. Besides, Blaine worked out regularly and boxed. His boyfriend had some serious muscles.

"Please, Blaine. Im sorry. Please don`t spank me. I won`t lie again, I promise." Kurt bargained, his eyes tearing up again. Blaine got to work unbuckling his belt, popping his trouser button loose, and undoing the fly.

"That`s what you said the last time, babe. Im going to make sure you don`t do it again." Blaine said patiently as he yanked Kurt`s trousers and boxers down mid-thigh completely nonchalantly. Kurt gasped, blushed then covered himself with his hands. Of course Blaine had seen him before, but this was completely embarrassing. He used his last defense.

"But It`s going to hurt!" Kurt exclaimed exasperatedly. Blaine snorted a bit, but quickly schooled his features so that Kurt would`nt think he was laughing at him.

"It`s supposed to, Kurt. That`s kinda the whole point." Blaine explained before he gently shoved Kurt`s hands out of the way and bent him over his hard left thigh. Kurt shrieked and tried to squirm off, but Blaine had his legs caught in between his. Obviously, Blaine knew he would struggle. Blaine let him wear himself out a little until, finally, Kurt gave up and went limp over his leg and grabbed Blaine`s ankle for support. This action sent a pang through Blaine`s heart and his gentleman instinct made him want to just pull his boyfriend off his lap and forget the whole thing ever happened but he knew what he had to do. With a heavy heart and a frown, Blaine raised his stern, large hand and brought it down with a sharp smack.

Kurt`s eyes bugged and he emitted a yelp. Damn, Blaine had one hell of a hard hand. If only he hadn`t lied and this would`nt have happened! Another smack came down on his bare bottom and he tried to contain his hiss through his teeth. Blaine forced himself to be detached as he slowly and scorchingly made Kurt`s pale bottom a glowing pink. Kurt could`nt believe how much his butt hurt. It was literally burning and he almost wanted to look back to see if was Blaine was using a blowtorch instead of that damn hand. Slowly the burn became more concentrated and Kurt began to cry. Blaine, who was listening for it, heard the first sniffle and started to finish up with a lecture.

"Kurt, what kind of relationship would we have if we lied to each other all the time? Honesty is what makes a good relationship. Do understand why Im taking this so seriously?" Blaine asked as he gave another smack. Kurt tried to answer at first but he had to calm himself a bit before replying.

"Yes, B-blaine." Kurt sobbed and Blaine knew he was almost done. He raised his leg a little, prostrating Kurt even further and raising his butt to a more advantageous angle. He landed a flurry of stinging spanks to the senstive part where Kurt`s butt and thighs met. Kurt wailed at this but stayed still, obediently waiting if Blane was going to give him more. Blaine compassionately pulled Kurt`s boxers up gently, avoiding his burning butt, and pulled his school trousers all the way off, and pulled his sobbing boyfriend into his lap and held him there, closely, rocking and hushing him. He ran his hand comfortingly through Kurt`s hair, and laid a kiss on his cheek. Kurt soon calmed down and tiredly put his head on Blaine`s shoulder and admitted.

"Im sorry I lied to you. I won`t do it again." Blaine grinned and it made Kurt smile back.

"I know, sweetheart. I forgive you." Blaine assured him with a smirk. Kurt pouted.

"That really did hurt." Blaine chuckled.

"Now dont give me that pouty face. I warned you and you suffered the consequences. Naughty boys who lie to their boyfriends dont deserve a cookie." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine, then straddled the boy he loved and kissed him deeply. Blaine allowed Kurt to push him back on the bed and kiss him passionatley. Tongues intermingling for a good couple of minutes, before Kurt pulled back gasping.

"I Love you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt declared. Blaine laughed, radiating joy.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." They resumed making out and then this time Blaine pulled away. His pupils dilated and obviously trying to show some restraint. "Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, Blaine Anderson?

"You might want to put your pants on. We have Warbler practice, and if we don`t stop now, I might just give in and ravage you all night." Blaine admitted with a sly grin. Kurt giggled, rolled his eyes, and figured he might as well take his chances.


End file.
